lbpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LittleBigPlanet 4/Story/Starship
Starship is the second level of LBP4. It continues the first level and introduces the Map. It has a lot of dialogue and not much gameplay. Level The level continues exactly from where the last level left off. Redwick is in front of you. Redwick: ''Well, Sackthing... who you saw up there goes by the name of Qube. With the Cube being spelled "Q-U-B-E". Don't know why he does that... dramatic effect, maybe? throat Anyway, he's trying to take over the Imagisphere. To do so, he needs as much creativity as he can, so he's been trying to absorb the Creativity out of a whole ton of people, including you. To get someone's Creativity, you have to get them to give it to you, or kill them. There are seven Curators on each one of the ten planets. What we need to do is make the Curators merge their Creativity together, and use it to open the Imagination portal. It will send us to a realm of pure Creativity, and we can use that Creativity to stop Mr. Qube. It'll take a lot of Creativity, because Mr. Qube already has a lot of Creativity and is very powerful.'' Bluewick: Or we could just, you know, nuke 'em. Redwick: facepalms '' '''Bluewick: 'No. Redwick, we can really just get any one of the curators to make a nuclear bomb and blow up Qube. '' '''Redwick: 'Because that's definitely going to work. "Excuse me, Mr. Akiyama, do you mind if you could make us a nuclear bomb?" Besides, Mr. Qube would probably find out we were trying to nuke him and just use his Creativity to make him invincible... if he hasn't already. Bluewick: ''Aww, but I like blowing things up...'' Redwick: ''Of course you do.'' Well, Sackthing, you know the story now. So, um... yeah... it looks like we kinda destroyed your pod to save you. '' '''Bluewick: 'You can stay here a while and Redwick'll make you a new pod. Redwick: ''I'LL make a pod? '' Bluewick: ''Yep! Let me show you around this place, Sackthing. '' Bluewick walks away. Follow Bluewick into a small door and you are confronted with a large room. The floor is glass and looks down into space. Bluewick: ''Don't worry about getting lost in here, we've fully Mapped the place. What? You don't know how to look at your Map? That's a joke, right? Press the touchpad to view the Map.'' View your Map. Bluewick: ''You are marked with that red dot, and people you can talk to are marked with blue dots. Quests are marked with yellow dots, and green dots are points of interest, or where you're supposed to go... Sometimes you won't be able to see parts of the map because it hasn't been Mapped by the Curator of the area. You can see a blur around those areas. But this place is mapped completely, so don't worry about that yet. Press the touchpad again to put away your Map.'' Put away your Map. Bluewick: ''This place is huge, there's no way I can show it all to you. Tell you what... just use your Map and explore this place for a while. You can talk to me if you need anything. Oh, and don't worry! The floor may look like glass, but we've armored the heck out of it! Be sure not to shine a light through it, though. I remember that day... I could hear the whole planet screaming in agony before I realized I had dropped a laser pen on the floor the day before. Haha...'' Bluewick walks away. Within 10 seconds of him being gone, however (which isn't enough time to even leave the room), an voice on the intercom sounds. Voice on intercom: ''Important announcement. Unexplained error in warp system. It's falling down. We're all going to die. We are in lockdown and all rooms are separated now. We will crash into the ocean of Armonioso. Please remain calm. Think of it this way: at least you won't drown, you'll only die from the fall! Half the pain, y'know?'' Another voice on intercom: ''Arven! Maybe we can send a signal to a Curator in Armonioso! With their Creativity, they could somehow keep us alive!'' Arven: ''The communication system isn't working, Sara! It looks like all of the electric components of this ship are failing!'' Sara: ''But there must be another way to signal them! Please, somebody think of something!'' Arven: ''Soon enough, the intercom will fail... Try your best to signal the Shinrin region, we'll be closest to it! And please, if the intercom hasn't already failed... just know that- speech'' The intercom turns off. Bluewick runs back into the room. Bluewick: ''You can never catch a break, Sackthing, can you? Well, I have a box right here, where I store emergency things. It's actually mostly junk now because I'm really unorganized, but there might be something useful in here.'' Bluewick sets the contents of the box down on the glass floor. There is a handheld transceiver, a used tissue, a laser pointer, a lifesaver, a candy bar wrapper, and a first-aid kit. Bluewick: ''Oh no, this is all useless! The walkie-talkie won't work, we're too far away, and we wouldn't know what frequency to tune into anyway... and the lifesaver and first-aid kit will be useless because we're going to die from the fall immediately. The rest is just random junk! We're dead.'' You are prompted to select one of the items. If handheld transceiver is selected: Arven: ''Sara! We got a signal!'' Sara: ''That's coming from this ship, Arven. Somebody else must be trying to signal a Curator.'' Arven: ''Dang it...'' If used tissue is selected: Bluewick: ''What the heck do you think you can do with that used tissue?! Use it as a parachute?! It's covered in snot, anyways. I think it's snot, at least... yeah, you might want to put that back.'' If lifesaver is selected: Sackboy uses the lifesaver as a hula-hoop. It falls down within a second. Bluewick: ''I understand if you're trying to have fun in your last moments, but please, anything but hula-hoops. I remember one day at the elementary in gym, where... Well, I can't tell you a full-blown story before we die, so let's just say I had a traumatic experience with hula-hoops when I was young.'' If candy bar wrapper is selected: Bluewick: ''My favourite candy bar. Kinda sucks that I'll never taste it again, hmm? What was your favourite candy...? Like it matters... but what the heck, there's nothing better to do. I'll keep guessing your favourite candy bar until we die. Was it Curator Crunch, like me? Or maybe the White Chocolate Creative Bar?... That's all I know. The markets in Monokuro never had the best candy selection, and my family was tight on score bubbles.'' If first-aid kit is selected: Sackboy opens the first-aid kit and finds a phone. Bluewick: ''It was my back-up phone, in case I lost it. The contacts in there are ancient, I haven't used it in years. I don't have the phone number for any of the Curators, so it's no use... Wait. Let me see that.'' Bluewick hits some buttons on the phone. Bluewick: ''I have some old friends in here. I wonder if I could call them. I wonder if I could tell them I was about to die. I wonder if they would even remember me? In the slim chance we survive, maybe I'll keep this handy.'' Bluewick puts it in his pocket. If laser pointer is selected (correct choice): Bluewick: ''I told you the story about that laser pointer, right? I dropped it, and the glass made the lights... go... everywhere. SACKTHING! BRILLIANT! We can use the laser pointer to signal a Curator! Go, go, go!'' Sackboy points the laser through the glass. Bluewick: ''I hope they can see it... Oh no, we're falling faster.'' If first-aid kit was not selected before the laser pointer: Bluewick: ''Once we get down, I might have a handy contact or two in my backup phone to get us in the direction of a Curator.'' If first-aid kit was selected before the laser pointer: Bluewick: ''Oh, wait a minute. My backup phone was what the extra hundred dollars in the monthly bill was. Don't tell Redwick, I told him he was watching too many of his Chinese cartoons offline and hogging up data. Wait, were they Chinese or Korean?'' Redwick: ''First off, they're Japanese, and second, I can hear you from the other room, so you owe me a thousand score bubbles for those bills.'' Bluewick: ''Not unless I die! Didn't think that through, hmm?'' Continuation of dialogue after these alternate scenes: Bluewick: ''...We're going too fast... oh no... '' The screen goes black. ????: ''Hmm? Who is this? Is he waking up?'' The screen reveals a forest scene, with a small campsite in the background. ????: ''You must be the source of those lights from the sky. They woke me up. Atsuko told us all that you were falling down. He managed to carry you to a random place in the forest. He could have brought you all to a safe place together if he had time, but it's hard to control Creativity on such short notice, hmm? Your friends are elsewhere because of that, but they should be somewhat close by... I think I might be able to help you.'' end Category:LittleBigPlanet 4